Kitsune , The Foxy Ninja ! Believe It!
by Mask of the Fallen Angel
Summary: What if there were ten more Bijuu besides Kyuubi and Naruto met them earlier?What if 'Naruto' was just a cover ,a mask?What if the main character was a girl and the Bijuu taught her?What will happen!Rookie 9 becomes Rookie 12 ,Smart&powerful Rookie 12's!


**Author's Corner**

Fallen Angel : Hey hey hey! This **Mask of the**** F****allen**** Angel** speaking! I am about to press a button to call someone from the story to say the disclaimer. Here I go! - presses button - poff! - smoke appears -

Naruto : EH! Where am I !

Fallen Angel : Calm down , Naruto. I brought you here to say the disclaimer and if you do a good job , I'll give you an unlimited supply of ramen.

Naruto : YOSH! **Mask of the Fallen Angel** does not own Naruto or any other anime that might seem familiar but I hope she did because she is sooooo kind!

Fallen Angel : Awww! Thanks! Now , on with the story! Here you go , Naruto. - gives a million bowls of ramen -

Naruto : THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>Page Break No Jutsu<p>

* * *

><p>GUIDE TO STORY :<p>

Normal Words

_Statements_

**( Author's Words )**_  
><em>

**Jutsus**

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

_"Summon / Bijuu Talking "_

_'Summon / Bijuu Thinking'_

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE :<p>

10 October 2000...

Konoha , The Village Hidden in the Leaves...

The worst night for Konoha. The usually calm chakra beasts were running berserk. The nine-tailed beast till the twenty-tailed beast were ranging with anger. They were destroying everthing in their path as they were nearing the village borders. But before they could reach the borders , the Yondaime Hokage appeared in front of the mighty chakra beasts. Then , he sealed the tailed-beasts in a newborn infant but with a cost. His own life...

That day was the start of Kitsune the Foxy Ninja...

* * *

><p>Page Break no Jutsu<p>

* * *

><p>10 October 2001...<p>

The night of the Family Eleven Bijuu died and the Yondaime Hokage's mourning anniversery...

Running through the dark streets is 1 year-old Uzumaki Tsuki Kitsune. She turns her head behind to look with her sapphire sky blue eyes to see a mob of villagers and ninjas chasing her. Her normally golden blond hair was covered in dirt. Her white peach skin covered with scars. The white t-shirt with a black swirl on the back was bloodied with her own blood. Behind her the mob kept chasing her while throwing rude things.

"Die , demon!"

"This is for our families , fox!"

"You will pay , demon!"

And various others. Despite being chased to exhaustion , Kitsune just rolled her eyes lazily.

'200 murder attempts , 190 _accidentel _life-threatening events , 150 accidentel flying weapons , 120 times running from mobs. Aren't they tired?' Kitsune thought. Despite being 1 year-old , Kitsune's mind was very mature and intelligent supprassing that of an adult.

Suddenly , Kitsune was surrounded by the villagers. They charged at her and slashed her skin with their weapons. Kitsune screamed as loud as she could hoping for someone to help her.

All of a sudden , the Hokage and three Anbu wearing a cat , dog and weasel maskes appeared and surrounded the little girl. "All present here is now here by sentenced to a death punishment for injuring and attempting murder of a fellow young villager," said the Sandaime Hokage , Sarutobi Hiruzen. Before anyone could protest , they were all swiftly killed by the three Anbu. After cleaning their hands , the cat masked Anbu , Neko rushed towards Kitsune **( I will refer her as Kitsune but some of her future friends will call her Tsuki )** and checked her injuries. "She is unconscious and is losing a lot of blood. We would need to get her to the hospital quickly," said Neko. Suddenly , the Hokage and the three Anbu disappeared along with the unconscious Kitsune.

* * *

><p>Page Break No Jutsu<p>

* * *

><p>Kitsune's Mindscape...<p>

Kitsune was currently standing in a field filled with every flower you could imagine.

_"Kitsune,"_ said someone from behind her. She turned her head , not knowing her actions would change the Shinobi world itself...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Corner<span>**

Fallen Angel : My first fanfiction! - crying anime tears - Sorry if it isn't good , the spelling is wrong or anything else regarding the story. I hope you like it! So till next time! Ja Ne! Hey , Naruto! Say something!

Naruto : Please REVIEW!


End file.
